Tears My Heart Open
by Sapphire Nymph
Summary: REPOST. Katara dies, leaving behind those that love her. Her sons find her diary and buried secrets are unearthed. Love in war and after war isn't easy.  Canon-compliant  kind of


REPOST

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not ours (Sapphire Nymph's and Kusachi-chan's).

This is a collaboration by Kusachi-chan and myself. Oh yeah, I will be writing every even numbered chapter starting from this prologue and Chi-chan will be writing the odd ones. Don't be surprised if the writing styles differ, 'kay?

Now, on to the story!

DEDICATION: This fic is for Pentagon. :) Love you, girls. 3 :)

Prologue

Having such a large family makes you long for the quiet, to have someplace where you can be alone with your thoughts. But now, being alone is the worst. But then, I was the one who insisted.

My thoughts veer towards death and what-ifs, the past and the now. The people I've met, the places I've visited; I can't help but reminisce.

These past few nights, it's Aunt Wu that has occupied my mind. The fortuneteller from Makapu Village who predicted that I would marry a powerful bender and see the birth of my third great grandchild before I die.  
>Sokka was (still is, actually) a hundred and fifty percent against divination of any kind. He says that they are all fakes, frauds that con you for money, (I remember fondly, telling him that Aunt Wu's services were for free. The expression on his face was hilarious!). I used to roll my eyes at his childish overreactions but now, I can't help but wonder if he's right?<p>

I remember asking her if my mystery man was tall, or if he was handsome. She didn't answer any of my questions outright she only said that he was a powerful bender. (Aang once told me that she told him that he had the power to shape his own destiny. Do I have that power too? If I dared, would it have changed anything?)

I should have asked her if I loved him. (Spirits! I feel like such an unfaithful wife.) No, I should have asked her if I would fall in love with him. After all, some marriages are not built on love and compassion.

Aunt Wu was different; she was a fortuneteller that didn't believe in predestination of any kind. She believed that her predictions would come true only if the person wished it to.

Keeping that in mind, does that mean that I wished to die early? I don't want to die; I think all of us are afraid of I death and dying. I still have so much to offer the world, my family and my friends. My sons, the lights of my life. They are old enough to take care of themselves now but still, I worry. Mothers always worry about their children, no matter how old their children are.

I have always had faith that Aang would save the world; when I first discovered that he was the Avatar, I had no doubt that he would succeed. But I didn't expect myself to survive the war, maybe that's why?

I really shouldn't try to justify my forthcoming death, it won't do any good. I don't know why I know I'm going to die soon, I feel alright but there's something in my heart that tells me its my time. Maybe it's because of a close relationship to Yue?

I wish I could have one last day to tell my family that I love them, that I am proud of them. I wish I could tell them not be sad because we'll be seeing each other again one day. I know they'll cry, it means that they have loved me as I love them, but I hope that they'll move on. Spirits, please. Help them. Protect them in my stead.

I wish I could have a chance to tell him I love him, as I never had the chance to say the words.

I wish I could stop myself from crying.

AN: That's it for now, folks! Let me just remind you that prologues are supposed to be short; the next chapter (to be written by Kusachi-chan) might be longer.

I'm Sapphire Nymph (call me Sapphire, 'kay?) This is, as I've said before, a collaboration with Kusachi-chan (check out her stories, pretty please?). Anyway, she's got Demon and Temper to help her out so; I told myself that I should find my own muses. At the crack of dawn, I flew off to Neverland and found myself adorable little fae!

Diamond: I'm Diamond, Fae of all things shining, shimmering, and splendid! I adore diamonds! Don't you?

Tequila: 'Sup? Name's Tequila, and if you mess with Sapphy, you mess with me. Got that?

Sapphire: Aww! I love you too, Tee! Mwah!

Tequila: Whatever. Anyway, read and review!

Diamond: Toodles, darlings! Till next time!


End file.
